Dear Mary: The Sequel to the Sequel
by TGIF
Summary: Relena and Heero deal with Relena being pregnant (AN: and the title of the year award goes to me ^_^) *DONE*


AN: Heyheyhey!!! Back again! Went on and decided to write ANOTHER sequel to 'Dear Mary'. With the help of Mattaki (thank you SOSOSOSO much),who gave me the idea of this fic, I think it turned out pretty good. Let me know. More to come in the future ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Mary:III  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero.... Heero are you awake?"  
  
"I am now", Heero said sleeply as he rowed over to face his wife now of 1 year and 3 months.  
  
"Heero, I'm hungrey again", Relena said holding her now circuler stomach.  
  
"What do you want to eat", Heero said trying to control his anger.  
  
"Chinese food", Relena said with a gentle grin.  
  
Heero turned over to look at the clock. '2:45 A.M.' Letting out a sigh Heero through back the covers and got out of bed.  
  
He was becoming use to this now. With this being Relena's ninth month of pregnancy, he was becoming thankful that the due date was just in a couple of days.  
  
Now dresses in his sweat pants, Heero was about to leave his and Relena's bedroom when he heard a small voice.  
  
"I love you Heero."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Making his way down stairs, Heero notcied a small light from the living room. Heero reached for his gun but forgot that it wasn't there.  
  
'Damn'.  
  
Walking over to the living room enterance, he saw Zechs sitting on the couch. Noin and him had came up for the week since Relena was due soon. Asuming that he was asleep, Heero walked away. Then he heard the voice.  
  
"Relena hungrey again?"  
  
"Isn't she always", Heero said in his regular cold voice, walking away.  
  
Now in the garage, Heero got in his black Jag, and left the house.  
  
  
  
Arriving at the Chinese take-out, Heero pulled up to the carry-out window and ordered the food. After ordering he was left there to wait til it was ready. Siting there Heero went over the past few months. All the husly about the baby and what-not. Relena and him had decided that they would leave the baby's sex a secret. They wanted to be surprised weather it was a boy or girl.  
  
Relena had picked out the names for each sex. She was so excited about it. If it was a girl she would name the baby 'Crystal Rose Yuy' and if it was a boy the baby would be named 'Thomas Ethan Yuy'.  
  
Everyone was very excited about the baby. Heero had not let gotten through his head that he would be a father. They were ready though. The nursery had been set up and was ready to go. Relena had already stepped down from her postion of Vice Foreign Minster, Heero was on a extened vacation from his possion at the Preventers. Everything was good. As Heero was coming to an end on his thoughts the young Asian girl came back to the window.  
  
"Here you go sir, enjoy."  
  
Paying her, Heero rode off to the Peacecraft Mansion (it's still called that).  
  
  
  
Walking up the stairs and goiing down the hall Heero walked into the master bedroom. Seeing Relena wide awake, she sat in the bed reading a book. About to fall over, Heero sat the food on the bed beside Relena and calapsed on the bed. As he hit the bed he sighed in delight of the comfort that was brought upon him.  
  
Looking over toward Relena, he had noticed that she was already halfway done with the cart of food.  
  
"Thank you Heero. I love you so much", Relena said scarfing down the food.  
  
"Yeah, you to."  
  
Heero crawled up to the pillow and slipped under the covers and fell back to sleep.  
  
!~*~*~*~ 1 week later~*~*~*~!  
  
Relena walked around in the front yard with her new daughter. She was so proud. After everything that had happened in her life, she never knew that something this small could bring so much joy. She was on her way to get the mail, when Heero pulled up. Walking over to her husband with their daughter in her arms was the best thing Heero could ever dream of. He finally had everything he could ever want.  
  
"Hello Heero", Relena said as he approched them.  
  
"Hi", Heero said while taking Relena and Crystal into his arms.  
  
Pulling back he kissed his wife then settled his gaze on his beautiful daughter. She had most of his features. His intense blue eyes, his nose, his ears. Relena's hair color, but with his uncontrollable. Heero gently kissed Crystal on the forehead. Then returning his gaze to Relena, he smiled that rare smile that was only meant for her.  
  
"Thank you Relena. You have given me the most valuable gift that I could have ever reseved."  
  
Relena smile and kissed him, carful not to harm Crystal.  
  
She then pulled back and walked toward the mailbox. Once reaching it, she pulled the mail out and started walking back toward her family. Looking through the mail she saw the usually junk mail, the envelopes that had the congratulations cards in them, and her usually magazines.  
  
Now rejoined with her family, together they walked into the house.  
  
Relena sat all the mail on the table with the exspetion of one magazine, she then walked into the living room with Heero not far behind. Together they all sat on the couch. Relena flipped through the magazine while Heero rocked Crystal to sleep.  
  
"I'm going to put Crystal in her crib", Heero said as he started to get up from the couch.  
  
"No", Relena said in protest. "Let me do it."  
  
Heero didn't regect and handed the baby over to Relena. He watched as she helded up the stairs and the around the corner.  
  
Looking over to the magazine, Heero sat down and picked it up. Glancing over the page he flipped through it going to the 'Dear Mary' column. Over the past year he had deloped an addiction to this column. Scanning over the letters, he saw one that caught his eye (You had to be seeing this coming, I know it ^_~). He began to read it.  
  
'Dear Mary,  
  
My husband and I are expecting a baby soon. I am afrid that I will not be the able to love my child and my husband equal, and the same for him. Would I be a evil parnet if I was to get jealous of the attion that I was not receaving?  
  
RPY  
  
  
  
Dear RPY,  
  
I understand that fear that you are worried about. I do not believe that there is anything that you or your husband should be worried about. With a new member now in the family, your husbands love for you should only grow, and visversa. You don't have anything to worry about. Congradulations!!!  
  
Mary'  
  
Heero staired at the article.  
  
'Could this be from Relena? How could she doubt my love?'  
  
As Heero was thinking about this, Relena reappeared from downstairs. She walked into the living room and took her seat beside Heero. Heero looked at her, and she looked back.  
  
"What's wrong Heero?"  
  
With out answering Heero put the magazine article infront of her face. Relena looked at it, and the carefree look was replaced with a look of fear.  
  
"Relena", Heero said as he put the magazine down, "did you put this in there?"  
  
Relena was still in shock. Never did she think that Heero would get to the article before she did. Slowly she nodded her head.  
  
"Relena how could you ever think that? I love you. Don' you know that? No one could ever take your place. Ever!"  
  
Relena nodded her head as a single tear rolled down her face.  
  
Heero now felt gilty for yelling at her. But he wanted to know how much she meant to him. He pulled her in his arms and held on to her tightly.  
  
"Relena you are my life. Without you here with me, I would have died long time ago in the war. Without you I wouldn't even have Crystal. You have given me so much. I could never stop loving you", Heero said gently into Relena's ear.  
  
She returned his hug and laid her head on his shoulder while he rested his head between her neck and shoulders.  
  
"I love you to Heero."  
  
They relested each other and looked into each others eyes, slowly getting closer. Reaching the others lips, Heero and Relena met in a passion fild kiss. Heero wrapped his arms around Relena's small wasit, deepening the kiss. Relena wrapped her arms around Heero's neck fulling taking the kiss in. Heero started moving his hands up Relena's back, then they were interuptend.  
  
Sighing Relena let go of Heero. Crystal always picked the most ockward times to start crying. Getting up off the couch, Relena kissed Heero one more time, then retreated to the nursery. Heero was left on the couch.  
  
'Note to self', Heero thought, 'silence is ALWAYS a good thing.'  
  
  
  
AN: Well there you go. Oh, on a personal note, my spell checker is broken, so I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. Hoped you liked it. Look for more in the future ^_^ 


End file.
